Of Indulgence and Rewards
by PadgetGadget
Summary: A series of events that may or may not take place before, during, and after the setting of Freedom Planet. Hidden tales lay scattered across Avalice: each with its delectable pot of sensual fantasies. What sexually gratifying situation awaits our heroes next..?
1. Mischievous Mishaps

_**Author's Notes:** So this idea has been on my mind for a while. A series of one-shots depicting the lives of the inhabitants of Avalice, some more famous then others, engaging in some rather 'particular' activities. I won't be able to specify how many chapters this series will be, but I doubt ideas are gonna run out with the sequel in-bound._

 ** _Warning:_** _For anyone who is new to my stories, this is pretty much sex galore. Dunno what ideas will pervade my devious mind, but they're all there. Just so I don't need to get preachy about precautions: y'don't like it, y'leave. Simple. I'll still love ya, but you can leave. If you LIKE it but have a fair criticism, that's fair game. I'm up for criticism whenever necessary._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I do not own any of the characters in these stories. All rights go towards GalaxyTrail, and therefore Strife. The situations, however... yadayadayadayada._

 ** _Without further ado, let's begin._**

* * *

"Hngg, C-Carol! I-I'm sorry." Milla reluctantly returned Carol's hot, furious gaze. Her claws dug into her arms, pinning her hard against the bed.

"I specifically said 'No, Milla!' You can't touch them, and what did you do? You touched them!" Carol hissed, her face just inches away from the frightened pup's.

"I thought you'd just laugh! I-I didn't mean for it to upset you!" Milla's voice came out as a whisper, knowing that the impending doom above her was about to dunk her into oblivion.

Carol pressed her body flat against Milla's, her mind sent into an uncontrollable frenzy. "You've been doing this for too long, Milla! How would you like it if someone touched a place you didn't like?"

"N-No, please don't! I-I promise I won't touch you again, really!" Milla desperately tried to scramble away, to no avail.

The wildcat methodically searched her body, her eyes darting to see any obvious parts that could potentially affect her. Her hands brushed against her lean breasts, eliciting a barely audible whimper.

Milla let out a short breath as Carol searched lower, her claws gently grazing against the lower fabric of her leotard. She bit her lip softly as Carol brushed against her creamy thighs, almost entranced by the sudden gentleness the rowdy wildcat rarely exhibited.

Carol was equally flustered, briefly forgetting her anger at Milla's annoyances. She gulped, dazzled by the creature that lay before her. She'd had thoughts about her before, but they were just thoughts. Here, it could be _more..._

The wildcat shook her head, clearing the worrying thoughts out of her head. She was only trying to get revenge on Milla, not kiss her!

 _'It'd be weird. We're both girls. Besides, I doubt Milla doesn't even know what's goi-'_ An audible gasp almost escaped her throat, turning into a choke as she saw Milla's face. The almost innocent expression, the flush. It was too much...

Carol swallowed hard, feeling her face grow hotter as she maintained her gaze with Milla. Almost unconsciously, her hand brushed near the inside of her thighs. Softly, she traced a line against the rim of her panties.

Milla had to break away from her green eyes to realize the situation. Her own shy eyes darted down, widening at how close she was to her crotch. Sweat poured down her face, feeling her cheeks grow to an almost volcanic heat.

As Carol grew closer, she quickly clasped her wrist in vain. Milla's eyes refocused on the wildcat, startled by the amount of intensity those simple green orbs irradiated. A sheepish grin crossed her face, knowing that she couldn't let Carol touch there.

The silent staring seemed endless. In fact, Milla had been so focused on her friend that she hadn't noticed how close she had gotten. She flinched in surprise as she felt a warm presence near her ear:

" _You wouldn't like to touch me here, now would you?""_

Carol's sudden, deep sensuous purr almost sent shivers down Milla's spine. In those short moments, she had released her grasp on Carol's arm; absolutely stunned by the wildcat's sudden change in tone.

A sudden, unwanted musk pierced the air, wrapping itself around the pair in thick tendrils. Milla caught a whiff of the odor, stiffening as she recognized the scent almost immediately. She gave a quick look at Carol's face, her heart sinking as her face confirmed her suspicions.

Carol's expression seemed almost insane, a large predator-like grin crossing her lips. It seemed unlike the encouraging toothy grin she kept on a daily basis, a sadistic glint visible in her eye, squinting at her with raw hunger.

Carefully, she unzipped the shuddering hound's one-piece suit. Milla quickly covered her developing breasts with her arm, the wildcat seemingly unfazed by her companion's bashful nature.

She licked her lips as her green panties outlined her now visible crotch, teasingly running a finger down her slim figure. The hound shuddered uncontrollably, the blush on her cheeks refusing to cease.

"Pl-please Carol!" Her other hand shot out, gripping her finger as tightly as she could. "This isn't necessary! I'll do whatever you want, just-"

"Well, I want this."

Carol ignored her pleas, slipping her hand behind Milla's back swiftly. She squeezed the hound's ass cheeks, smirking as the latter yelped at the sudden sensation.

"C-Carol! D-Don't!"

A sinful claw plucked at the soft, elastic string that held her panties together. "Yeah, you're right. I should make it even."

Carol perched herself on Milla's thighs, locking her in a tight hold. Swiftly, she removed her shirt and unbuttoned her pants.

There she sat, atop her conquered prey. Her own blue-striped panties contrasted against Milla's green panties, pushing her dear friend onto the bed. A guttural growl escaped her throat, aligning her body straight against her nervous companion.

"U-Uhm..." Milla moaned quietly, her face burning bright red as she constantly inhaled the addicting perfume that had plagued the air moments before.

"Come on now, don't you think this is fair?" Carol's subtle, sexy tone attempted to insinuate her victim into her delightful desires. Her green, lustful eyes darted towards her skin; the pale, delightful tones of sweet flesh taunting her to subdue the innocent hound.

"N-No! Wh-What you're doing, it's not right!" The tip of her white tail swished wildly, attempting to free itself from its squished state.

"Not yet..." Carol gently pried away her hands from her breasts, pinning her arms behind her head.

Carol exhaled quietly as she rubbed her bare body against Milla's, feeling herself tingle with every brush against her skin.

Her movements became a repetitive sequence, twitching as their nipples made contact. Milla flinched as a bolt of pleasure shot from her chest to her legs, a constantly unrelenting streak of sensations running through her body with each forceful skim of Carol's body.

"Ahh, mmfff, nyah..." Carol threw her head back, eyes shut in the small jolts of pleasure that flowed across her body. Her bare neck was just inches way from Milla's face, equally flushed and sweaty as the cat above her.

The sweet urges to remove the remaining clothing that separated their sexes from maintaining contact pervaded Carol's brain, all rationality leaving her. Her pants grew louder, an unknown warmth pooling in her belly.

The pup became extremely quiet below her, eyes wide with a mixture of embarrassment and curiosity. Her own breathing had become disjointed, completely disconnected from reality except the body constantly thrusting above her.

Milla's eyes focused on Carol's neck once again, the rest of her surroundings fading into a blurry haze. She pressed her lips together tightly, craning her neck ever so slightly to get closer to the wildcat.

' _Almost... there...'_

As her lips made contact with Carol's neck, the thrusting movements had stopped. She froze, a sense of horrendous embarrassment washing over her. Her eyes shakily wandered upwards, tense with anticipation of Carol's next movement.

An unusually masculine grunt rumbled at the bottom of her throat, shivers running down her spine. "D-Don't stop, Milla."

Milla hesitantly continued sucking on her sweat-patched skin, every nip evoking a wavering meow from Carol's lips. She dragged her tongue up her neck, the cat seizing up as a quiet mew slipped through her lips.

A feeling of addiction swept her away from reality once more, her gravitation to Carol's neck being the only connection she retained to rationality. It wasn't until a familiar finger pressed against her lips that she looked upwards.

Carol cooed at her younger companion, a tender look glistening in her eyes; and behind that, pure lust. Her claw scritched her chin, gently pulling her closer towards her glistening lips.

Milla maintained her gaze, silently slipping her hands out from behind her back. She rubbed her arms, desperate to get the blood flowing back into her arms.

She squinted, her entire face burning with unbridled embarrassment. With a shaky arm, she tugged on Carol's bandana to hold her in place. The spur of the moment had spun away the wildcat into her own thoughts, unceremoniously snapping back to reality with another quick yank.

"H-Huh? Milla, what are you-" Carol raised her eyebrows, sending her a quizzical look.

"He-Heh..." Milla chuckled nervously, her voice mirroring her embarrassment. "U-Uhm, y-you see... I th-think..."

"What, Milla..?" She could feel herself being lured to Carol's deliciously husky voice. "What are you thinking now?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking..." Her speech slowly degraded into slurs as she was yanked forward by Carol, physically unable to avert her gaze elsewhere.

Carol lips covered Milla's lips in a single swift movement, an immediate passion-fueled kiss ensuing between the two. The cat growled as she sunk her fangs into Milla's bottom lip, slipping her tongue into the wet crevice of her mouth.

Milla gasped briefly, her entire face brimming with heat. She gripped Carol's panties tightly, her fingers clumsily untying the only article of clothing preventing Carol from being nude.

Carol winced as her now bare crotch made contact with Milla's thigh, breathless at this new sensation. She rutted her hips uncontrollably against Milla's thigh, sweet cries of sexual agony escaping her with each thrust.

Her fingers tangled with the zipper on Milla's leotard, exposing the now wet folds of pink flesh. The cat shifted her position ever so slightly, wincing as her own clit made contact with Milla's.

Carol bit her lip, feeling herself drip with every heavy, wet pant from Milla. Her moans resonated _so damn close_ , Carol bucking her hips furiously to hear more of her name from the sweet hound. _Her Sweet Hound._

"C-Carol, don't stop! This feels so damn good... I love yo- this." Milla turned away quickly, her cheeks burning at an unbearable heat.

Carol ran her hands across the hound's sensitive breasts, tweaking her underdeveloped nipples. She felt her friend's body collide with hers, the new wet sensation causing her mind to elevate to a new level of ecstasy.

Any remnants of rationality that they had miraculously retained fled from their minds. Carol gripped the bed tightly, her claws tearing large holes in her sheets. Her gasps were never ending, the cat's mischievous green eyes flittering from Milla's body to her lips.

Milla was beyond any form of comprehensible description, sharp cries escaping her with each sensation glide of her crotch against Carol's. She skimmed her paws across Carol's chest, squeezing her breasts each time she grinded her hips into the cat's.

"M-Milla! Not so roug- ugh..." The wildcat clutched onto the bare hound's ass as her pleasure began peaking, her hips bucking into Milla's uncontrollably. Her juices ran out of her clit profusely, each grind causing a groan from between the pair.

Milla's own cunny was equally as wet, the combination of Carol's dripping clit and her sopping one bringing an unthinkable sensation that kept her from sexual sanity.

The pair became indivisible, the sound of sweaty bodies smacking and deliciously accompanying moans being the only sound that filled the room. It kept escalating, their tones slowly rising to high pitched yelps of sexual agony as their climax approached.

"Oh my god, Milla. I'm so close..." Carol moaned, the pinnacle of her orgasm reaching an unendurable height.

"S-So am I, Carol." Milla hissed, lowering her head to press her lips against her friend's.

The hound pressed her crotch hard into Carol's, every fiber on her body resisting orgasm as she lowered her head towards the cat's sensitive ear.

Carol let out a tiny gasp as Milla's tongue ran up her ear, freezing as an unlikely sentence ran through:

 _"If I'm cumming, then I'd better thank you first, shouldn't I?"_

Milla pushed her crotch deep into Carol's, groaning as she reached her climax. With a cute squeak of "Carol!", she collapsed onto Carol's chest. She felt her body being pushed onto the bed, her now-sensitive gushing cunny rubbed continuously by the wildcat.

"M-Milla!" She hissed, feeling her juices run down her thighs. She held herself aloft above the wheezing hound, the sudden feeling of exhaustion causing her arms to tremble.

"So, Milla. What did you learn from this experience?"

"T-touch your ears, and I get punished." Milla whimpered.

"For being what?"

"A bad girl."

"Good." Carol grinned as she nuzzled her nose into the nape of her bare neck, inducing a moan from her victim as she sunk her teeth into the bruised flesh.

"But I'm not so done with you yet. I think you need to be punished for cumming before me..."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ _This story was scheduled for release in February, but I became really lazy. So, soz for the massive delay. I'm planning for this to be a series of lust-filled chapters WHILST also coming up for a story that was scheduled for Valentine's Day. Yeah. I am upholding the definition of being a Sloth._

 _Oh, and if you're curious of what it's going to be, Carol has a sister. You can fill in the gaps. Happy... late Valentine's Day? (part 1?)_


	2. Sharing Scars

_**Author's Notes:**_ _This chapter is most likely going to be much more story-driven as I attempt to interpret the external (and internal) turmoil that both Milla and Lilac have experienced from their most infamous adventure. But to reward your patience with this temporary format, there will be a lemon at the end._

 ** _Warning:_** _Yeah, you get it by now. Whatever happens, happens._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _'Running into Lilac. Best thing ever.'_

Milla shivered as her breath mushroomed into small, misty clouds. She watched as they bloomed upwards, softly brushing against the roof before dissipating.

She turned over, wrapping the blanket tightly over her frail body. It was so good to live somewhere that actually had a roof. To finally live somewhere that felt... safe.

 _'Yeah, **safe**_. _Haven't had that feeling in a long time. Right next to-"_

Her green eyes darted away from the minor spectacle, her cheeks reddening at the unbidden thought.

She had been acutely aware of the thoughts that kept her from slumber. Despite the comfortable dog bed she had the fortunate chance to inhabit, she kept tossing and turning throughout the night; her breathing becoming more and more uneven with each image that popped into her head.

At first, it had just been a minor inconvenience. Something that could easily be forgotten as the trio embarked on some wild, crazy adventure that was sure to end in youthful insanity. But now... _It was unbearably frequent._

She couldn't get her out of her mind. Her joyful grin, her soft eyes. The way she'd cradle her in those loving, comforting arms after that sadistic brute turned her into... _into..._

Like a sweeping fog-light rushing through the impenetrable depths of viscous darkness, the memory belabored itself back into her head. The incessant torment of her senses being deprived, coupled with the rhythmic sensations of agonizing despair.. became the limbo that Milla was encased in.

The memory felt tangible, almost as if Brevon was squeezing her throat once more, needle-thin stalactites of poisoned liquid stuttering as it dripped from his odious blade. Milla winced as the blade flickered against her skin remorselessly, eyes rolling to the back of her head as blood gently coaxed itself out of her wound.

She shut her eyes tightly, tears threatening to squeeze out of the slits of her soft eyebrows. Trembles ran down her back as she wrapped her arms around her frail figure, each horrific memory causing her to seize up with each relentless strike.

 _'Like a broken pane of glass. That's all I am. Why did they keep me? **Why did she keep me?** '_

Sometimes, she'd feel it. The way small cracks would run across her body, scuttling across like unwanted insects. It felt like even the slightest of movements could shatter her apart.

Slowly, but painfully, the shudders ceased. Her head thumped against her pillow, a pair of green eyes wide and bloodshot. _She couldn't sleep. Not after **that**._

 _'Okay. It's simple, Milla.'_

 _'Stop being a coward, and ask Lilac if you can sleep in her bed.'_

With small, tentative steps, the hound stumbled her way to the set of bunk beds. She snuck a glance at the tomboy wildcat, almost snickering at her 'feminine' snores.

 _'It's a wonder Lilac never wakes up. She's like a plane motor! Then again, I never really woke up either...'_

Milla shook her head vigorously, scolding herself for forgetting what she was here for.

' _Just climb up, and ask her. Simple.'_

Milla didn't know how long she stood there, or what thought actually persuaded her to finally ask Lilac, but (lo and behold) she found herself at the top of the ladder. Shuddering as she kept whispering her name.

"L-Lilac. Can you hear me?"

Lilac's body remained motionless.

"Lilac. U-Uhm. I need you to wake up."

Milla waited patiently, annoyed to find Lilac's figure still remaining inert.

A small growl rumbled in her throat. _'Am I that quiet?'_

"Lilac!" Milla almost hissed her name. "Wake up!"

The dragon slowly stirred, almost majestic in her manner of rising. Purple eyes peered out under the blankets, the dim moonlight revealing the countless rings under them. Still, Milla sensed her aura of compassion even whilst roused in this most untimely fashion.

"Milla? What are you-" She stopped as she noticed Milla's uncontrollable shakes. "Are you alright? Are you sick? I can go and get some-"

"N-No. I'm fine," Milla did her best to feign an innocent smile. "B-But I was wondering if you would, if you _could..._ uhm..."

"If I could...?" Lilac raised a questioning eyebrow.

"If you could... _let me sleep with you?_ " She slapped a hand across her face, furious at herself for her foolish statement.

"You wanna rephrase that?" Lilac chuckled, jokingly winking in a flirtatious fashion.

"N-No, that's not what I meant!" A rush of words flew out, spontaneously slurring together in defense of her previous phrase, "I meant beside you! Y'know, not getting in your way or anything but I just need some-"

Lilac put a hand on the hound's shoulder. "Calm down, I know what you mean. You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

Milla nodded her head awkwardly. "D-Don't take this to heart but... I'd prefer not to talk about it."

"That's fine," Lilac shuffled towards the wall adjacent to the bunk bed, providing a snug position for her friend to sleep in, "You can sleep here, if y'still want to."

Milla was frozen, her eyes shifting from the space on the bed to Lilac's expectant expression. Hesitantly, she placed an uncertain paw onto the surprisingly soft mattress.

"It's alright, I won't bite," Lilac giggled, "Come on in!"

Milla squeaked as Lilac yanked in her by her arm. The young dog's nerves faded quickly, joining in Lilac's infectious laughter as the dragon tickled her sides.

The light-hearted heroine fixated her expression on Milla, the sudden intensity draining away the laughter in her eyes. With a hardy hand, the dragon brushed away the locks of ginger hair that messily strung itself across her face.

Milla gulped, a crimson flush flowing across her face, "L-Lilac? Are you alright? Y-You look serious.."

"Just thinking.." Lilac absentmindedly twirled Milla's hair in between her fingers, "I almost... lost you. I used to have nightmares about this whole ordeal. Now, they've kind of gone away, but still..."

She sighed, her head thumping against the pillow. Milla swiveled her head around, leaning to rest on the crook of Lilac's neck.

"I mean, would it really be that bad? Me... dying, I mean," Milla pondered absentmindedly, "You've only just met me a couple of months back... I think? Not as long as Carol or anything but-"

Lilac's now hardened countenance sent a tremble down Milla's spine, her fine neck hair standing on end, "Was it something I said? I just thought-"

"No, no. I mean, yes, it would be really bad, but I was just remembering something..." Inexplicably, a repressed thought pervaded her thought. Her eyes softened, memories flooding straight back into her brain.

Since the whole ordeal with Brevon, her moods had become exponentially mercurial. Granted, she had garnered veneration from all three kingdoms, but her interactions with people now could often lead to her being subconsciously impertinent. She'd never been used to being so egregiously cranky, but she had a lot in her mind.

"Lilac, are you alright?"

Lilac shakily inhaled, fully aware of Milla's concerned expression.

Milla leaned forward, clasping Lilac in a tender embrace, "Please, you can tell me."

"Milla, I..." Tear droplets scritched her cheeks with ruthless insolence, "It's just hard to explain."

"Well," The eager pup scrupulously propped herself onto her elbows with a naive eagerness, "I'm always willing to listen to you. You saved my life, it's the least I could do!"

Lilac let out an involuntary chuckle in the midst of her sobs, blurry eyes attempting to make eye contact with Milla.

"Thanks Milla. I guess it's better then keeping this stuff in my head."

"'Course it is, silly!" Milla gave her a toothy grin, "Like, going to the toilet'n'stuff. You wouldn't want to keep it in, so, you just... well, you get the point."

A lopsided smile crossed Lilac's lips, acquiescing into a faux-relaxed state. In spite of this, she tentatively rubbed Milla's head

"Okay," A reproving scowl replaced her smile, her brows furrowing as she recollected her thoughts, "A lot of bad memories have been on my mind that I've been trying hard to not think about..."

* * *

 _"Momma, it's my birthday today! Aren't you happy?"_

 _"Yes dear, but remember, we have to keep quiet after curfew. I promise we'll arrange a full celebration tomorrow." Her mother's mottled hand shook violently, barely able to grasp her bottle of beer as she clumsily downed it._

 _Lilac sighed, her tense purple tendrils unfurling down to her ribs._

 _To Lilac, she was just relieved that she had found her mother in such a sober state. Ever since they had been coerced into a far less luxurious residence in the slum district, she and her mother had been enduring a squalid and lethargic existence._

 _She had been living an idyllic life in the midst of a thriving city, within a wonderful community that cherished her family for the jobs they used to perform around town. Feeding and housing the homeless, donating to charities, raising awareness for problems that should be addressed by their leaders. It wasn't just moral obligations they did because of their reputation, it was a passionate plea for change._

 _That luscious, free-spirited lifestyle came to a grinding halt soon after the initial sub-leaders of that section of the kingdom had taken notice. Her mother had gone out shopping while she was staying at home, after she had contracted the flu that day. Within minutes of her mother's departure, a purple-labelled envelope slipped under the door._

 _Lilac tentatively slithered towards the door, cautiously observing the envelope. She squinted, as so to make out the bold letters scrawled across the front and what it was alluding to:_

 _"EVICTION - FOR SUBVERSION AND REBELLIOUS ACTS AGAINST THE KINGDOM"_

 _Her knees crumpled before her, after which the room span in some twisted psychadelic tango. It was almost soothing as the world around her faded to black, the word 'EVICTION' vaguely bouncing around in her mind._

 _Before she knew it, she had woken up behind the couch. She lumbered her way around the corner, only to discover that her parents were home and pleading with a strange man in the midst of their doorway._

 _A reprobate, Lilac had gathered, with a beguiling yet scornful sneer plastered across his face. Two leering eyes betrayed his snide smile, both a shade of deep blue; sending shivers down her spine. He was well-built, withdrawing hands that were the size and approximate shape of spades. The man seemingly masqueraded his threatening manner behind a facade of affluence and pomposity, his snobbish expression only matched by his height and stiffened posture. He gazed at her parents almost scathingly, staring through them as he paid no attention to their fruitless pleas._

 _"This must be a mistake, sir!" Her father pleaded, "We've simply advocated for a better cause, not rebelling against the kingdom!"_

 _"I'm sorry, Mr Sash," His tone was suave, yet cold, "Your actions mark you two as dissidents. You are a malcontent, parading around your motives to the lowest common denominator. This relocation is simply for your edification, as it were. The kingdom has asked me to act as your avuncular re-educator."_

 _"Sir, We help these people you call 'the lowest common denominator' and I mean no disrespect but the kingdom has made a mist-" A sharp, audacious blow to the head brought to his knees._

 _"That's enough out of you!" The man's tone was tumultuous as her mother quickly clasped her hands around her dearest love._

 _"Y-You can't do this!" Her mother was incredulous, hands cupping her mouth. Her father rose groggily, eyes glazed over from the unexpected hit._

 _"This is what the kingdom wants!" The stranger withdrew his hand with a decadent flourish, a finger pointing accusingly at the couple, "There is no arguing in this matter. You either come with me, or go to prison."_

 _Lilac hid behind the couch, aghast. She later came to understand that there were millions like him. Behind a vague professionalism and a swanky suit was a naturally subconscious, yet fatuous lust for avarice; a man who was so obviously desperate for a luxurious life. Who wouldn't want to escape the bustling, yet murky life of forced labor with no end to its continuity?_

 _'What luck,' Lilac cursed in her head, 'Why did the leaders have to pick us?'_

 _The man's hand curled into a fist, giving her parents ample opportunity to comply with his orders. Cravenly, they nodded their heads, acquiescing the stranger's decision._

 _Lilac's tendrils retracted into a series of spirals, glowing under intense heat. She fumed fervently, her fists clenched and trembling as incited conniptions pulsed through her body; manifesting itself into her scintillating hair. In her reverie, she was so tempted to lash out with her rope-like hair and-_

 _'No!' Her mind scolded her, 'Remember, your parents said never to use them for violence.'_

 _With a defeated sigh, she sank against the soft fabric of the couch. She always had a proclivity to turn violent when cornered, like some sort of wounded defenseless animal. **But what could she do now?**_

 _She folded her arms, tears scalding against her soft cheeks as she silently wept. Maybe, just maybe if she had the temerity to speak against him..._

 _'It's all my fault. There's nowhere else to go now.'_

* * *

"That's how me and my family lost our residence in the city," Lilac's tone sobered as she exhaled, eyes pensively searching the wall, "There was no mollycoddling. Either we go to prison or leave our home."

"Wow..." Milla was both equally enthralled and horrified by the account, her eyes visibly widened amidst the slivers of moonlight that had slipped its way through a crack in the curtains, "I.. don't know what to say. I'm sorry you had your home taken away."

"It gets worse, unfortunately," A sardonic smile punctured her lips, "It amounted to the second worst thing that's ever happened in my life."

* * *

 _After being 'politely escorted' from their house, the apartment was put under lock-down under the pretense that subversive documents were stashed away in the hidden compartments of their home. Lilac and her parents were stringently re-located to a dilapidated 3 bedroom household rotting away in the slum district, with promises that their part of the district would be gentrified if no rebellious documents were found._

 _Whether or not this was simply a premeditated, complicit act devised by the sub leaders of their district to work in collusion with some devious scum to defame her parents was still (to this day) unbeknownst to Lilac. Nevertheless, Lilac was forced to face the stark reality of the situation._

 _With fastidious care, she took in her surroundings. Her shoulders sagged with unbridled disappointment, her nose wrinkling at the pungent scent of filth and decay filled her nostrils._

 _The floorboards were damp and cold, creaking with every step she took as she explored the house. Gaping holes in the roof above welcomed a myriad of moss, coils of the soft green plant dancing its way across the walls. Overgrown bushes outside had fastened their roots to the foundation of the house, branches poking through the numerous cracks in the window._

 _'Yep,' Lilac thought miserably, a vestigial spark of anger flickering in her belly, 'This sure feels welcome.'_

 _Her face burning with shame, she meandered her way into a room that was slightly less deteriorated. She pouted, sulking as she stared at the countless blades of grass inches outside her broken window._

 _She flinched as a warm hand clasped her shoulder, a growl escaping her lips._

 _"Hey now, it's just me."_

 _"Oh... hey dad," She barely nodded in acknowledgement, her gaze still fixated outside, "You.. want me to get my bag or something?"_

 _"I doubt that you actually want to," Her dad ruffled her hair, coaxing the smallest of smiles onto Lilac's lips, "I mean, I just saw a giant spider in the corner."_

 _Lilac scurried off the bed in fear, "What!? Whe-"_

 _She scowled as she saw her father's cheeky grin, "Really, dad?"_

 _He gave an amicable shrug, diving towards Lilac to tickle her sides, "You thought it was funny, admit it!"_

 _"Dad!" She giggled, feebly attempting to wrestle away from her father, "Stop!"_

 _Lilac's father fell on the bed in defeat, "Fine, fine. You'll do these to your kids once you're older, trust me kid."_

 _"I'm not that devious," Lilac laid cautiously down by her father's side, "Besides, who would wanna marry me here?"_

 _"Kid, I thought we had a talk about thinkin-"_

 _"No, dad, I mean.." Lilac spread her hands out into a befuddled gesture, "This house. It's horrible, to say the least. So damn smelly, too."_

 _"Well, I haven't showered in a few days but-"_

 _"Dad! I'm being serious!"_

 _She sat up, glaring at her snickering father, "How can you be so calm about this?"_

 _"Because the other option," He causally pointed a finger in her direction, "would be to resort to panicking, like you're exercising now. Instead of worrying about what future endeavors hold for us.."_

 _He clasped Lilac's hand in his, turning to face her, "Why don't we enjoy what we have here now? Instead of moping around?"_

 _"So, you've been in this sort of situation? Inside a rotting house?" Lilac groaned, "No wonder you're so used to this."_

 _"Well, maybe not in a rotting house of sorts, but that's not the point. The point is: you're going to be in tough situations, and it's better to make the best of what's there at the time."_

 _"Jeez, you're so positive. I wish I could be like that..." Lilac sighed, twiddling her thumbs, "..Guess it doesn't always run in the family, huh?"_

 _"You're still learning, sweetheart. It just takes time," Her father gave her a reassuring smile, patting her on the back, "Come on, it's best we unpack before your mother gets mad."_

 _That was the last joyful moment she could remember experiencing with her father._

 _Weeks after their arrival, her father grew restless from waiting around. Refusing to adhere to the rules that confined them to that particular district, he attempted to sneak out back into their home town in hopes of sending one final message to the sub-district. The idea was simple: stir up the community and rebel against the sub leaders of their city; essentially causing chaos in order to gain their attention._

 _Unfortunately, in his excitement, her father failed to grasp the severity of his actions, and the gravity of the consequences that were sure to follow for something considered as 'an act of treason' prohibited by the kingdom._

 _After rallying together a rather large group of rebellious individuals, her father stormed out into the main square of their city and began their protest. Within minutes of their arrival, law enforcement cracked down on them in a swift and timely fashion. Trapped, and with no way out, her father and his group conceded. They were arrested on the very same day, charged with treason and disruption of the peace, and sentenced to prison. Without a specific time of release, and certainly without any communication to the outside world._

 _Lilac was mortified at how quickly the situation had changed. No one would dare ask where the group, let alone her father, was in fear for facing the same punishment. The sub-leaders had effectively swept the problem under the rug with such finesse that it seemed like nothing had happened. How could people that high up get away with such an act? And why would they ignore pleas for help?_

 _Despite how confused she was, she was forced to deal with this situation whether she liked it or not._

 _Her father's untimely departure left an indelible mark on their family that was less than likely to be repaired. Her mother waited patiently, hoping that it was all a mistake, that her dear husband would come back. As the years went by, her hopes slowly began dissipating, replaced with the sadness that consumes one life when something dear has been lost. Or in this case, callously taken away._

 _Her mother could not cope with the loss of her husband, and resorted to drinking. Lilac helplessly watched as she deteriorated before her eyes, sputtering babbles of incoherent gibberish. Beyond that, she was despondent. Lilac couldn't exactly blame her, but she knew that living in these conditions was surely not healthy. Worse case, they'd end up on the street with the amount of money used to purchase liquor._

 _With this information in mind, and with much deliberation, she confected a plan to escape. As dastardly as it seemed, Lilac discreetly hoped that her mother was drunk enough to assist in her escape. By the time she was gone, her mother would have no chance of finding her._

 _On any other day, her mother may have had some semblance of awareness to suspect that Lilac would be up to something. Fortunately, it was her birthday, and she could go out under the pretense she was hanging out with friends. Maybe if there was a girl her age, instead of the dirty dusty boys that kept on tackling each other in the muddy fields outside of her window, she would've had more of an incentive to stay._

 _Some part of Lilac envied that. To not have a care in the world, to be free to just live in the moment. To have the capacity to make the best out of what you have... Lilac saw her father when she watched those boys play._

 _She couldn't stand staying there any longer, she had to leave._

 _"Momma! I'm going out to play with some friends!" Lilac surreptitiously placed her backpack outside the front door, containing everything she'd need to entertain herself whilst simultaneously surviving until she found a safe place for her to live._

 _"Thash greeeeaaaattttt, dear. I'll hafff your cake ready, by..." Lilac winced as she heard her mother's head thumping against the table, surrounding by innumerable liquor bottles._

 _The young dragon stepped out in to the cold air, turning around to face her house once more. She pressed her hand to her lips, holding it out to her unconscious mother._

 _"Cya, mom. Hope you find something that makes you happy again. Or someone," Lilac wept, silent tears falling from her eyes._

 _With her parting goodbye, she sped off into the woods adjacent to the district. She had explored these woods many times before, but she didn't have enough time to figure out which direction to go in._

 _She sprinted with consummate elegance, twirling past fallen branches and slipping through narrow gaps formed amidst the trees. Her heart pounded furiously in fear of being followed, coaxing her to turn around._

 _'Nothing. I guess I'm okay.' Lilac spun back around, face-first into a low hanging branch. She smacked her face into it, eliciting a bloody nose from the impact._

 _"Owww..." She moaned, swinging around her backpack, "Damn trees. Honestly, sometimes I wish-"_

 _Her ears perked up as an audible rustle emanated from the bush behind her. She turned around slowly, her body shivering in fear, "W-Who's there?"_

 _A small, white head poked up from the shrubs. The intruder slowly crept forward, carefully keeping his distance, "Uh, I-I'm sorry."_

 _"Who are you?" Lilac's tone was cautious, "And why did you follow me?"_

 _He scratched the back of his head, "I... didn't follow you. I was... making my way somewhere, and I saw you run face-first into that branch. I was scared you might do something... so I just kinda hid back here."_

 _The boy reached into his pocket, "I have something for your nose, if that's okay. I used to do that all the time, so I came up with something to heal it."_

 _Lilac wiped her nose, faint traces of blood appearing on the back of her hand. She reached out carefully, studying the object that the boy held out to her. Some sort of makeshift moss nose warmer, Lilac had gathered._

 _"How will this help? It's just moss," Lilac cast a suspicious glance._

 _"I know it looks weird, but, it does work. Trust me. Give it a few days or so."_

 _Lilac sighed, taking it from the boy. She wrapped it around her nose, "Thanks, I guess. What's your name?"_

 _"Spade. Yours?"_

 _"Lilac."_

 _"Huh, pretty name. Don't think I've ever heard someone being named after a flower."_

 _"Yeah, it's a bit of a weird thing," Lilac rubbed her arm bashfully, "So, what are you doing out here by yourself? Just exploring?"_

 _"Uh, yeah, sort of. Kind of... searching for something. I ran away from home," Spade thumbed at his backpack, "What about you?"_

 _"I ran away from home too. I'm trying to find some place where I can live freely, but I don't seem to be doing a good job so far."_

 _A bright smile suddenly flitted across Spade's face, "R-Really? You're trying to find a place too? S-So am I."_

 _Lilac leaned against her backpack, "Did you find anything yet?"_

 _"N-Not really. But I've been searching for this group that allows new members in if you know how to fight!" Spade excitedly whispered, "They're called the Red Scarves, and they're supposed to be free and safe!"_

 _Lilac's eyes lit up with hope, "T-That sounds just like a place I'd want to live! Do they accept girls into the group?"_

 _"I'd guess so. I don't know if they'd have any girl members, but maybe if they saw how far you traveled to get to them, maybe they'd let you in!"_

 _Lilac jumped up with joy, flinging her backpack over her shoulder, "Where are they? A-And how do we get there!"_

 _"Shhh!" Spade gestured for her to be quiet, "It's supposed to be a secret group. So we can't be too loud."_

 _"Who's going to hear us?" Lilac raised an eyebrow questioningly, "We're in the middle of the woods."_

 _"Well, I didn't think there was anyone but me. But then I saw you, so what's saying there's nobody else in the woods?"_

 _"True," Lilac nodded in agreement, "So, can you lead the way?"_

 _"I don't know the exact location, but I do know it's that way," Spade pointed his finger to the left, "So if we go there, maybe we'll-"_

 _Lilac grabbed his arm, yanking him forward as she ran to the left, "H-Hey, wh-what are you doing?"_

 _The dragon gave a shining smile in response, "Well, if we're going to get there, we'd better hurry!"_

 _Spade blushed, nervously grinning in return, "Th-there isn't really a big rush, but I guess you have a point!"_

 _The duo sped off into the distance, the sun gently dipping over the horizon. The trees seemed to lean over, protecting the pair from unwanted eyes._

 _'Finally, I can be free. I can be independent.'_

 _Lilac felt a rush of elation fill her heart._

 _' **Free.** '_

* * *

Lilac sighed happily, savoring the memory for all its worth. Her hand rested near her heart, beating furiously as she relived the thrill of escape.

"It was a pretty bad time, but hanging out with Spade made it all the more worth it. We made it to the Red Scarves, and I'll never forget his face when they let us in. He devoted his whole life to supporting them. I was just as grateful. In return, we entered Martial Arts Tournaments and won money for their sustained survival. Me and Spade were consistently winning, but we were always allowed to pool a small amount away just in case we needed to leave."

"Around that time, I met Carol too. We were initially rivals, since we competed against each other all the time. I won the majority of those fights, but Carol would come up on top when I least expected. We grew closer, and we became best friends."

"Then, Spade kinda... did something that I never thought he'd do. The Red Scarves was becoming something that I didn't want to be, so I took Carol and we ran away. We fended for ourselves for a while, and bought some building supplies to build a treehouse with the money we won. We ran out, and so we resorted to stealing from the rich snobs in the kingdom."

"And then... well, we saw Torque's ship crash. The rest is history," Lilac threw her arms up in satisfaction, "There you go, Milla. Milla?"

"O-Oh. Don't mind me!" A bedazzled expression was plastered on Milla's face, seemingly infatuated by the comprehensive account, "Wow! That's an awesome story! I mean, not when you guys were stuck in the house, and when your father got arrested, and when your mother was acting weird because she dr-"

Milla gasped, seemingly shocked at herself, "I-I'm so sorry, Lilac! I didn't mean to bring all that up again!"

"It's fine, Milla. I know you didn't mean anything bad by it." Lilac tittered, "Besides, I've gotten past all of that."

"But then... why was it making you so sad?" Milla inquired, "Before you told the story, I mean."

"Because I was afraid that the same thing might happen to you, Milla. When we found you, you didn't really have any family. I saw... me, in a way, when I was younger. Alone, and willing to do anything to escape. I didn't want you to have to turn to something terrible, like the Red Scarves, that only seems nice because it's the only other option you have. I'd never wish that on anybody. It's the worst pain someone can experience."

"But," Lilac covered her face with her hands, "I did something horrible. I took you in, and forced you and Carol to join me on my adventures. I should've just listened to Carol, and went home. No kid should ever go through what you did. Brevon caught you, and he... he..."

Suddenly, it became harder to breathe, and her throat seemed to clog up, "I'm so sorry, Milla. I promise I'll make a better life for you, s-so... you don't have... to..."

A sudden series of sobs racked her body, tears slipping down her cheeks. Her body shook with every gasp, hands clenched tightly into fists. She gritted her teeth as hoarse, apologetic cries escaped her body.

Something warm nestled in front of her, pulling her arms away. She was suddenly pulled into a tearful embrace, a brief moment of clarity halting her weeping.

"Milla? What are you-"

Milla pressed a finger to her lips, doing little to prevent her friends cascading tear trails, "Lilac. If you had gone home there and then, in that cave... we might not have still been here. You saved the kingdom stone, and you saved me."

"I felt what it was like when Brevon turned me into that... thing. It was cold... and dark. I felt something... almost about to eat me up. I don't know what would've happened, but what you did stopped things from getting worse."

"You can't keep blaming yourself, Lilac. I don't want to see you this way, and I don't think Carol does either."

Milla grabbed her hand, "So please. Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault, and it was out of your control."

"O-Okay. I promise," Lilac nodded her head slowly, "Sorry, things just got out of hand."

"It's fine, I just don't want to see you sad," Milla leaned in closer, "You've done so much for me, so..."

Milla's cheeks reddened, her hand curled besides Lilac's. Her lips involuntarily pressed against Lilac's, eyes closed in a dainty fashion.

"Mmm... Milla?"

Milla pulled away hurriedly, her face burning with an intense blush, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me! I got caught up in the moment!"

She turned around, her arms wrapped around her thin body. An embarrassed groan escaped her lips as she thumped her head against the pillow repeatedly.

Lilac was more then shrewd enough to guess the reason to why Milla would kiss her. Still, her curiosity got the best of her.

Lilac tentatively tapped her shoulder, "Milla-"

"N-No!" Milla recoiled instinctively, "W-We should go to sleep! I-I'm sorry for keeping you up! Good night!"

With that, the hound dove under the covers. Her body quivered violently, her eyes tightly shut.

The heroine exhaled quietly, turning over to face Milla's behind. She inched ever so slowly forward, enfolding the young basset hound in her arms.

Milla stiffened in her grip, her heart beating furiously. Her face was fully red now, a strange sensation piercing her heart.

"Milla, I know you're not asleep."

The hound's body remained still.

"Milla..."

Milla finally gave in, sighing in defeat, "Lilac, can't we go to sleep? It was just... I thought it might comfort you."

"Well... thanks. I guess it did... kind of help? In a way, at least."

Milla quietly ruminated about her previous adventure, silently leaning into Lilac's arms.

"Hey, Milla? Was that your first kiss?"

"... Yeah."

"Did... you like it?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't. You tasted... _homely_ , it was nice."

"... Rather lewd of you to say, don't you think?"

Milla defensively turned around, her voice lowered to a whisper, "N-No! Not like that! G-Geez! Only a man and a women can do that!"

"Hey, I'm not saying anything about what you're implying. I'm just saying... that you might be into me."

"I-I'm not! I-I mean, I-I like y-you, but not in that way!"

Lilac raised a teasing eyebrow, smirking at her, "Are you sure?"

Milla tensed up, "Okay, maybe I do kind of have a thing for you. B-But it's because you've always been nice to me! Nothing to do with your... body or anything, as nice as it may be!"

"Awh, Milla. Are you saying I'm not pretty?"

"N-No! You're really pretty! Beautiful even! But I-I... It's not like that! Ugh..."

Milla huddled into a tiny ball, rocking her body back and forth.

"Okay, fine. I admit it!" Milla's muffled confession brought a titillating grin to the dragon's lips, "I do... really really like you. For everything."

"So, do you want more than a kiss?"

"H-Huh!?" Milla was yanked violently forward by Lilac, immediately performing a quick turn to conceal her thickening blush, "Wh-what are you saying? Y-You.. th-this wrong!"

"Is it, Milla?" Lilac's long, tapered fingers ran up and down Milla's pajama leotard, ever so slightly brushing against her breasts. Milla let out a restrained moan as the dragons hands glided over her tits with dexterous flair, squeezing them ever so softly.

She huffed slightly, Lilac's other hand reaching down near her crotch. She ran her nail along the damp line, sending a conglomerate of sensations soaring into Milla's body.

"So... do you like this?"

Milla nodded her head in furious demand.

"Do you want more?"

"... I-I'm not sure," Milla panted, turning to face Lilac, "B-But if this is what you want, then I'll be okay with it."

Lilac hoisted Milla's legs around her own hips, taking time to indulge in feeling her creamy thighs. She ran her hands up and down them, her thumbs hooked around her panties.

Milla bit her lip ever so softly, hands gently clasping Lilac's shoulders. She brought herself up to eye-level, pink lips barely an inch away from Lilac's plump lips. She stared into Lilac's bright, violet eyes. She maundered quietly, ogling longingly at Lilac.

"L-Lilac? D-Do you want to have sex with me?"

The innocuous way she pronounced such a question startled Lilac, contrasted against the unquenchable lust that resonated in Milla's eyes.

Milla lazily slung her arms around the dragon's neck, pulling her in closer. Lilac responded with a small nod, her loquacious palavering ceasing as Milla gave a bashful smile in return.

"Heh, well..." Milla looked straight into her eyes, crimson flushes adorning her cheeks, "I'm not sure what to do next, so-"

Lilac leaned in, pressing her lips against Milla's. Milla moaned as she relished in the taste of her best friend, relinquishing any other sane thought she had in her head.

Lilac slipped her tongue into the crevice of Milla's mouth, seamlessly dominating her friend in kissing. She skillfully licked away any excess saliva Milla was producing, letting out the tiniest of moans as Milla ground her hips against hers.

She parted away from Milla, licking the saliva strand that formed between her. Milla ran a finger down her own lips, her tongue sensually darting to the corner of her mouth to lap up the saliva.

She laid down on the bed, giving Milla time to straddle her hips, "Uhm, I guess you want me to strip now, r-right?"

"Y-Yeah, Milla. Please do," Lilac's salacious tone matched her devious, searching eyes; sending a sexy sensation down to Milla's groin region.

Milla slowly unzipped her leotard, giving the dragon a glimpse of her well-toned body. Her perky breasts popped out of the leotard, her nipples hard and erect. Lilac practically drooled at the sight of her crotch, already wet in anticipation for their next act.

Milla rutted her hips in a rolling motion, an uncontrollable moan. She rutted her slit hard against Lilac's clothed crotch, her hands pressed against Lilac's breasts to stabilize herself.

"M-Milla, n-not so rough!" Lilac groaned, pleasure stemming from Milla squeezing her breasts periodically, "U-Ugh... god..."

"Lilac! This feels too good!" An excessive amount of cum was leaking from Milla's clit, perfectly accompanied by her ecstasy-filled expression, "A-Ah!"

Lilac wrapped her hands around her head, pulling her down for a lustful kiss. Her tongue re-entered Milla's lips, desperate to explore the tasty wet cavern before her. She sucked Milla's tongue with insatiable desire, the hound drooling in response.

Lilac fumbled with her pants, clumsily pulling down her shorts and panties simultaneously. She moaned as Milla took over the kiss, feeling her juices run down her thighs. With great determination, she unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her D-cups. Her nips stood on end, growing stiffer as Milla sucked Lilac's tongue.

Both of them pulled away, hypnotized by each other's body. Lilac relentlessly left bite marks across Milla's flesh, bestrewed across her neck and chest. She bit her nipple, Milla's moans fueling her desire to bite down on her soft flesh.

"L-Lilac, oh my god.." Milla's hips were ostensibly possessed, grinding against Lilac's thigh with unrestrained ardor. She pulled Lilac's hair, encouraging the dragon to bite her flesh.

The dragon licked and sucked her way to Milla's belly, purple marks littering the pup's belly. She held Milla's hips in place, guiding her so that their crotches align.

"H-Hahhh, wh-what are you doing Lilac?" Milla's hand was latched onto her own nipple, circulating pleasure around her body as she squeezed it with lustful desperation.

"I wanna make it feel good... for the both of us. But only if you want to..." Lilac leaned forward, lightly pecking her lips, "Are you okay with this?"

Milla nodded vehemently, her eyes reflecting a voracious salaciousness. She pressed the gentlest of kisses against Lilac's lips, tempting her to dominate the coy hound.

Lilac responded with ease, enamored by how sweet the taste of her lips were. The dragon pressed her tongue against Milla's lips, unwilling to break the velvet nature of their current kiss.

She shifted her hips in position, slowly descending her own body onto Milla's. She gasped at the burning sensation, unrelenting bolts of immoderate pleasure striking her in large quantities.

Milla's gasp gave her ample opportunity to stifle her own, her passionate kiss turning into a battle for domination. Her tongue struck Milla's with unprecedented flair, leaving the girl in a state of confused want.

Lilac's impregnable dominance disseminated yearning across Milla's body, hands itching for her friends flesh. She clutched onto Lilac's back, fingers digging hard into her skin as her climax neared.

"L-Lilac, I-I know th-this might've be quick but... I'm gonna..." Milla's expression was one of pure ecstasy, incessant moans ringing in Lilac's ear, "Oh god..."

The cute strain on Milla's voice was almost too much for Lilac. She dived downwards, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips before biting onto her shoulder.

"I... fuck!" Lilac hissed, face buried into the crook of Milla's shoulder, "So... good..."

She heard Milla's raspy gasp, eliciting the strange sensation of her juices running down the dragon's thigh. Milla pushed her hips forward, unwilling to disconnect her connection to Lilac's crotch.

Lilac shivered as she reached her climax, her furious thrusting coming to a grinding halt. She ran her tongue up Milla's ear, sighing as she felt her juices run down her crotch.

"Did you... y'know...?" Lilac's whisper sent hot flushes running across Milla's cheeks, her breathing fragmented.

"Y-Yeah, I did. You?"

"Mhm..." Lilac lifted herself off Milla, observing the delicious mess between their bodies, "Thank you, Milla. For going along with that. I'm sorry if I was too rough."

"H-Huh? Oh right.." Milla brushed Lilac's bite marks gently, "I-It's fine. I... liked it when you did it."

"Will this make it feel better?" Milla's face warmed up as Lilac kissed the bruises, moaning as she felt her lips brush against her skin. She parted her lips ever so slightly, silently wishing that she could taste Lilac's lips once again.

"Y-Yeah, it feels good. I... I wish I could kiss you again," Milla's hands were firmly planted between her legs, heart undulating a surge of repetitive beats.

"What's stopping you?" Lilac smiled nervously, cupping Milla's face, "I... I hope I wasn't that bad of a kisser."

"No! It's not you, just... I'm really nervous right now... a-and really clumsy. B-But if you want to kiss, I-"

It was something of a marvel to feel Lilac's lips against hers in such a swift moment. Her skillful tongue grazing against hers with little to no effort, completely swaying her into some ethereal sensation. A feeling of ignited passion rose in her belly, something akin to love. It didn't feel like it was a spur-of-the-moment sharing of bodies, no. It felt... _intimate._

"Mmm... uhm, maybe we should go to sleep now! I'm pretty tired!" Milla pulled away, body shivering in exhaustion from the kiss.

Lilac giggled, gently stroking Milla's hair, "Seems fair enough. Though after that, you can't say you want to sleep alone."

She wrapped Milla into a comforting hug, arms clasped around her slim frame. Milla immediately returned the hug, head hidden in the crook of Lilac's neck.

"Night..." Milla mumbled, her eyelids shutting immediately.

Lilac nodded silently, a small smile scrawled across her lips, "Night."

She kissed her forehead, content to stare at the sleeping pup. She slowly nodded off, still holding Milla in her arms.

 _'Thank you, Milla.'_

* * *

 ** _Epilogue:_**

* * *

 _"Ahn! O-Oh god!"_

Lilac groggily sat up, eyes visibly glazed over. She scratched her head, peering over the rail on her bunk bed.

 _'Where the hell are my clothes? And where is Milla? I could've sworn she-'_

Her eyes widened, an involuntary gasp escaping her parched throat. She glanced down, making sure the wildcat was still asleep.

 _'Thank god. If she found out, I don't know what I'd do!'_

She apprehensively pulled on a pair of shorts and a shirt, fastidiously searching the room for any sign of Milla. Lilac crept out of the room, tentatively tip-toeing into the living room.

 _"Mhm! Y-Yes!"_

Lilac froze as a series of creaks seeped from above the living room. Her head slowly turned upward, squinting at the wooden roof, "M-Milla?"

She looked to the right, a series of make-shift stairs descending from the end of the living room. A flickering light cast shadows of a body moving, accompanied by the perpetual sounds of unending squeaks.

 _'The attic? That's where the spare bedroom is. Why would she be there?'_

Lilac darted forward, her momentum carrying her up the stairs. She came to a screeching halt, hiding her body behind a slim wooden pole connected to the attic.

 _"Oh god, Lilac! Pl-please..."_

Her heart pounded uneasily, hands sweating profusely. Lilac gulped shakily, pulling herself around the narrow corner.

"M-Milla? Wh-what are you- oh..."

Whatever words Lilac had thought to say faltered in her throat. The lustful sensation from last night had come back from the squandering depths of restricted thoughts, her clit leaking involuntarily.

Milla was lying down in a doggy position (ironically), a cylindrical sex toy manifested from her energy continuously pounding her soaked genitalia. Globs of cum seemed to drip from both her clit and the toy, accompanied by the expression of pure lust that she wore on her face. Her hands clenched the blankets tightly, soaked in sweat. Her eyes darted to where Lilac was, seemingly undeterred by the dragon's sudden interruption.

"L-Lilac... I've been a bad girl. I've been having bad thoughts about you, that I shouldn't have," She bit her lip innocently, gaze filled with desperation, "Please punish me."

Lilac stepped forward involuntarily, hands already gravitated to the buttons connecting her shirt.

 _'Seems I'll be too busy to hang out with Carol today. She'll have to come up here first.'_

* * *

 _ **Author's End Notes:**_ _Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Sorry about the gargantuan delay, I'll try to stick to a stricter routine. Reviews and Criticism alike are welcome!_


End file.
